The Mark of Athena: Percy Jackson & the Olympians
by xxxbeautifulrosesxxx
Summary: The Greeks and the Romans unite and the Seven of the Propchecy will travel to Rome to fulfill the prophecy and close the Doors of Death. Will they find out Annabeth's secret? Minor: Percabeth, Jeyna and Jiper. Minor fighting, swearing .
1. Jason

**The Mark of Athena: fanfic by percyjackson987**

**If you want to know, this is my first fanfiction.**

**WARNING: THIS IS NOT A REGIESTERED BOOK BY Rick Riordan (who is the author of PERCY ****JACKSON ****AND ****THE ****OLYMPIANS ****OR ****HEROES ****OF ****OLYMPUS**. **THIS IS JUST A FANFIC . That means... I own Pjo and HOO! *JUMP UPS IN JOY*" Yelp! Okay... fine, whatever you say. I don't own Pjo and HOo. Happy?" Please review! And, I'll complete this book. But, I might get delayed by other events and school. **

* * *

><p>Jason<p>

Jason was sure his stomach would jump right off the _Argo __2 _and into San Francisco.

Piper, Leo, Annabeth, Grover, and Thalia were travelling on the enormous ship for a couple of days now. In the past eight months, Leo, who was more of a leader, him, Piper, Annabeth, and the whole Hephaestus cabin spent time building the Argo II. The detail on the ship was brilliant: gleaming golden and broze plates on the sides, the sails, even the inside!

Grover and Thalia insisted to come because they wanted to see their long lost friend. The two had put aside their duties for now, and Thalia accounted a Hunter named Phoebe to be the leader in her absense. Everyone was armed with weapons, just in case the Roman camp would go on their wrong side. The plan was that Annabeth and Piper would do the talking, since well, Annabeth had wisdom and Piper had charmspeak... Annabeth had assured him that she was sure when the camp saw Jason, they would call a truce, but Jason noticed a bit of doubt in her voice.

Jason was anxiously pacing around the corridor of the dragon headed ship, (the head once belonged to Festus, the bronze dragon), thinking what the Romans would think for them.

He was slowly remembering his past. There was a girl named Reyna. Just saying the name made him feel jittering, but it also made him feel calm in a way he can't explain. He also remembered a few random names, and unknown faces. He knew he had friends named Hazel, Dakota, Gwen. The others... only the faces. He remembered his first quest, his first year at Camp Jupiter, training with Lupa, the camp taking down the Titans' head quarter on Mount Tamalpais, and the duel between him and Titan Krios. He could strongly remember when he became praetor, and when he and Reyna had start to... like each other? Yeah. He visualized the moment when Reyna hugged him, and in return, Jason had kissed her quickly. After that, they pretended nothing happened, but they did have a... little talk once in a while.

The other parts of his life was missing. Jason was so frustrated with Juno that he stamped his feet so hard that the ship was shaking lightly.

Leo was at the wheel, steering the ship.

"Jeez, Jason. You need to calm down man! Chill!" exclaimed Leo. Jason said in a frustrated voice,"It's just, I'm too nervous and I wonder if the Romans got the video message…"Leo exclaimed, "I did, but I don't know if they burnt it in flames on sight." He grinned.

He glanced at Annabeth, beside Piper. She too, nodded and smiled, but her eyes were stormy and it seems like she was processing a thousand thoughts at once. He wondered how Annabeth felt. He knew that she was anxious about meeting her boyfriend again. But, she had something in her mind.

Six months ago, she was working on something, but she didn't tell anyone, only Chiron. All of them were both tired too and haven't slept in days. They looked like they would honk out any minute. Jason thought about Reyna again. He couldn't quite process what she looked like. But he knew she had a relationship with him. He warned Piper about how this might ruin their relationship a couple times. Piper seemed to be upset about it. Jason sighed again. There was so much to stress for.

A few minutes later, Leo shouted, "Hey, ho!" They saw a big colourful city with nice structures but when they came closer, he realized there were Roman buildings. He saw plenty of buildings like cabins. He thought to himself, "Cohorts." Though he didn't know how he knew. There was a replica of the Coliseum in Rome. There was an aqueduct too. Jason was bewildered. Camp Half Blood seemed like a tiny garden compare to this. There was no one to be seen. They land besides a building that looked like a toilet bowl. Jason racked his brain, and he thought this was the Forum. Leo snorted."Do the Romans always have toilet bowl shaped buildings?"

They landed on the cobblestone road with a loud PLUNK!

Jason, Piper, Annabeth and Leo exchanged glances. Grover let out a nervous bleat.

"Well, here it comes. Ready to meet the Romans in a hundred years?" he said. Thalia muttered, "Definitely not." Piper squeezed Annabeth's hand. "Ready to meet your boyfriend?" Annabeth shook her head.

One by one; they came off the Argo 2. Jason and Piper came down together, holding hands. People had started to surround them, with a few wrapped in blankets. Or were those togas? There were a lot of purple ghosts- Lares, house gods. They were whispering, "Graeus! Beware!"In the front row, there was a tall girl that looked like she was sixteen with a purple toga and golden armor with golden medals on her neck. She had piercing eyes and glossy, black hair. She looked like she was in charge. Piper let go of Jason's hand. There goes some reassurance.

Leo whistled and whispered to Piper, "You have competition, Piper!" Piper scowled and slapped him.

Beside the girl was a boy that was probably the same age as the girl. He had jet black hair and sea green eyes. He was also wearing a purple toga. Jason had the feeling that he should know him. Everyone had SPQR marked on their arms with tally marks. Jason glanced at his own arm. He also had SPQR etched on his arm and had 12 marks. The purple toga girl came forward in front of Jason. She stared at him and seemed to be in a trance. She managed to stammer,

"J-J-Jason?" Around them, people was starting to whisper. A puny boy holding a Webkinz (A/N: um... from where we live, this is what we have, not Beanie whatevers, I don't know what they're called) little dolphin- Octavian- was sneering at them, and espically Jason. Jason wanted to sneer back, punch him or... take out his Imperial Gold sword (**A/N: IN MY STORY, I JUST WANT JASON TO HAVE HIS SWORD BACK, not like in the Lost Hero where he lost his sword in the Wolf House. And, he knows about Imperial Gold too.) **and whip his butt. The memory of Octavian returned to his mind. Octavian was always pestering him and Reyna, always sneaky. Not many campers like him, though most of the Lares and some campers like him. Jason felt like he was an idiot. After eight months, Octavian probaly was aguring with Reyna to give him a Praetorship.

While Jason was deep in his thoughts, the girl in the toga was staring at Jason as she was ready to hug him, and punch him in the face.

Jason then understood who the girl was. She was the praetor of this place, and he was the other praetor along with her. They were starting to date before he ended up on the bus with Piper and Leo.

He didn't know how he came up with this information, but he just knew. It came to him slowly, but naturally. His mind went back to the first time they met, and the one and only kiss. He whispered,

"Reyna?"

* * *

><p><strong>So... what did you think? Was it good? Bad? Feel free to give advice, or point out some things. People without a account can review too, ya know.<strong>

**percyjackson987**

**new: Flames: NOT ALLOWED, BUT MINORS ARE: (This story is horrible! It SUCKS! X }Minor Flame: It (no offense)sucks, but I like your use of words! YES**

**Critism: ALLOWED Jerks: ALLOWED. **


	2. Annabeth

**I DON'T OWN PJO OR HOO. THIS IS NOT A REGISTERED BOOK BY RICK RIORDAN. HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED CHAPTER 1. PLEASE GIVE ME ADVICE ON MY WRITING. Thank you for the 9 reviews. I never thought anyone would review my story. My goal is to have 30 reviews when I update Chapter 4. P.S, I made a godly sized amout of spelling mistakes in Chapter 1 and Chapter 2. Sorry!**

**Yours from Mount Olympus,**

**percyjackson987**

* * *

><p>Piper assured the Roman crowd with so much charm speak, Annabeth was dizzy. She said with a confident voice, "Fellow Romans, we are not your enemies and we are not here to fight! We come in peace!" Just for some effect, Leo had a big white banner with him. Annabeth was last to come off the flying ship. Her heart was beating a marathon now.<p>

She hesitantly came off the ship. Instantly, she saw a boy with sea green eyes and black hair. He seemed to radiate the sea. He was dressed in a stupid purple bed sheet. He was beside the girl called Reyna. Jason, who came off first with Piper, was talking to the boy. Annabeth heard part of it. Jason said something, and grinned. They shook hands and laughed.

Then, Annabeth looked closer. It was Percy! She wondered was Percy going to remember her? Does he have a girlfriend? That last thought bothered her. Still, she was filled with joy when she saw him. Percy came running to her. He tripped in his long, purple toga, right onto Annabeth, knocking them both over. Annabeth said, "Get up Seaweed Brain!"

Percy stood up and Annabeth hugged half the life out of him. "Where in Hades were you?" she basically screamed on top of her lungs that would give any very minor (and weak) god a headache. Percy muttered, "Nice to see you too, Wise Girl."

Annabeth gasped. "Y-y-y-ou remember me?"

"Of course I'll remember you! I remember everything!" He quickly added, "I'll explain everything later."

Annabeth shrieked, "I'm so glad you're safe Percy! But, you look different… in a good way."

Percy smiled. Oh, that cute smile. Suddenly, Percy kissed Annabeth. It seems as if hours passed. Annabeth pulled away, realizing the crowd was staring at them. Both of them blushed.

The girl in the purple toga, Jason called her Reyna, looked at them in disbelief. But it didn't matter. All that mattered was Percy was with her again. Piper smiled at her. Percy and Annabeth, now holding hands, went to stand beside Piper and Leo. Reyna cleared her throat. "Hello, Praetor Jason." Jason stared at her like a stature.

She turned towards the Greeks. "Welcome to Camp Jupiter." An uneasy silence. Well?" she said maybe too coldly.

A skinny boy snickered.

Reyna cleared her throat and said, "I'm Reyna, Praetor of Camp Jupiter and daughter of Bellona."

There was an awkward pause.

"Well? Why don't you introduce yourselves?" She kept staring her eyes at Annabeth, boring her eyes in her like a cobra. Percy shifted uncomfortably, and explained who these people were. Annabeth stepped forward and confidently said. "I'm Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena."

Reyna glanced at her, looking her up and down, and scowled.

Percy was extremely surprised when he heard Jason's last name was Grace. He glanced at Thalia, and Thalia nodded. He seemed to connect the dots. The skinny boy stepped up on a rock and yelled,

"Fellow Romans! You can not trust the graeci! Arm yourselves!"

A Chinese boy with a babyish face and strong body (which by the way, wasn't a match), along with a girl with curly hair came in front of the crowd.

"Octavian! They had brought Jason under a flag of truce and had not fight. We shall trust them!" said the curly hair girl. She grinned.

"I'm Hazel daughter of Pluto, and this is Frank, son of Mars."

Annabeth was bewildered. Him? Son of Mars? Leo was trying not to laugh besides her. Boy, Clarisse was going to literally faint if she knew about Frank. "We're part of the Prophecy of Seven." The so-called Octavian huffed and rolled his eyes.

"Percy Jackson! You had promised with all your life! That's see what will happen to you once your…little pets start a war!"

Percy turned red and said, "Look Octavian, the Greek will not start a war with the Roman! We are supposed to work together! Would you rather have the camp in ruins or both worlds in ruins? Or are you saying this because you want to be Praetor?"

The boy turned pale. Percy turned towards Jason.

"If you want your praetor ship back…." Jason cut him off and said, "You can keep it for now. Let's think this through after we save the world."

Reyna yelled, "Greeks! Romans! Which Cohort would... volunteer... to welcome the graeci into their control?"

Everyone remained silence for a long time. A few Romans looked nervous. Percy was shifting his weight again beside Annabeth. Finally, Frank and Hazel, the two Romans, spoke up. "We will take them into the Fifth Cohort." A crowd of people seemed outraged, nervous, and upset that they chose that. Maybe they were the Fifth Cohort.

Reyna sighed and said, "Meet me at the mess hall at seven o'clock! Romunlus!" A boy, probaly 17, came forward. Reyna said, "Tell the Camp and the others that we are off the lockdown!" He nodded and ran towards some buildings. With that, she (Reyna) was gone, flying in the sky on her Pegasus.

Annabeth huffed and cursed at her. Percy nudged her again.

A boy with a red face was holding a flask full of Kool-aid. He came with Hazel and Frank, the Romans who had defended them earlier.

Frank smiled uneasily. "Uh, hi. So, are you Annabeth?" Annabeth glanced at him. "Yeah." Hazel said, "Let's show you guys around. You can stay in the Fifth Cohort for now… mind your manners, since the others... well, dislike you. Dakota, they're going to stay in the our Cohort for now."

Annabeth realized she was talking to the drunken Kool Aid guy. All he did was gurgle and nod. Jason shook his head."I'm going to talk to Reyna. Let's meet at dinner." He sprinted off.

Piper's smile faded and her shoulders slumped. Annabeth felt sorry for her. Lately, Jason hasn't been with her. Leo was all moony eyed. Let me guess, he must have been thinking about Reyna. Grover was eating tin cans now. Percy looked at Annabeth with a look that read, _you __all __right?_ Annabeth sighed and nodded. Really, she wasn't all right. She was holding something from the others, and most importantly, Percy.

She put on a forced smile. "Let's go then." The eight set off towards the city.

* * *

><p>Camp Jupiter was way bigger than Camp Half Blood. Before long, Annabeth was cheerful again.<p>

"Look at the amazing design on that fountain! That's the Aqueduct!" She started babbling about the history of Roman architecture. Percy was listening and smiling at every word Annabeth said. The others seemed bored about her lecture. Leo was fiddling with his tools and Annabeth thought he made a... toilet?

They arrived at the city border, which Percy said was called the Pomerian Line, and suddenly, a stature head came to life. Annabeth had noticed that they were various copys of the same stature around the city border. Percy said casually, "Hello Terminus. How's it going?" as it was the most normal thing in the world. The stature frowned and said,

"Praetor Percy! Your hair is messed up! Look at your toga! Julia!"

A little girl came running and blushed when she saw Percy. She straightened Percy's toga and ran off again.

Terminus kept talking.

"Hazel Levesque, daughter of Pluto. Check. Frank Zhang. Check. I love your hair. Ah… Who do we have here?" He was looking at the others. "Graeci. Hrumph. The last time they were here, wrecked the city! Anyways, please give me your weapons."

Annabeth was surprised, mostly because why did they had to remove their weapons, and if the stature has no hands, how would he remove them? He stiffened. "No weapons in the city, daughter of Minerva. Julia!" the girl came running again. She had a tray, and Percy put Riptide on it. Everyone followed his example. "Now, if you do one thing to this city I will…." Julia did a chop of your head signal. Terminus seemed satisfied, so they travelled into the city.

The city was amazing with the archiceture itself, but the aroma of baked goods and other magnificent things filled the air. Annabeth noticed her stomach was grumbling, and she looked at the food in the shop windows. Percy laughed and said, "Hungry, Owl head?" Annabeth knuckled him. There was children laughing, and adults talking. The buildings and houses and their domes and tiled roofs gleamed in the afternoon sun. There were a plaza in the heart of the city, with a big fountain, statues and columns. Annabeth saw a garden on her right. On her left, there was a cobble stone street that lead to parks, shops, cafes, and houses. The city looked so perfect that Percy had to snap his fingers ten times in front of Annabeth to keep her going. She could tell the others were amazed too. Grover exclaimed, "Coffee! Nature!"

Annabeth thought the Romans were great architects, but part of it also wounded her pride. She wanted to make Camp Half Blood part of this paradise. Wait. She wanted Camp Half Blood to be better than this. Annabeth planned to make sketches when... when the war ended. If she had a chance. They moved on.

Hazel walked with Leo. She asked her, "So, your name is… Sammy?" Leo grinned. "Leo. Leo Valdez. As in Leo Da Vinci minus the fancy name." Hazel got even pale when she heard that Leo's last name was Valdez. Did she have a relationship with someone that had the name... she was asking about that name... Sammy ... Valdez?

They walked a few feet before Hazel spoke.

Hazel said, "Do you remember me? Remember the um... kiss? "

Leo stared at her. "No." He grinned. "But you can try to remind me!"

Hazel blushed and nod her head.

Annabeth was so fasnicated that she didn't pay attention to what the others were talking about. The only catch she had heard was when Frank had explained that the Romans used Imperial Gold, made from... never mind."

He continued on talking about Camp Jupiter, the city and the rules. Annabeth noticed there was a lot of people, way more than she think they can ever be. I mean, there were toddlers to grandparents. Hazel followed her gaze. "Most of them are not half bloods. They're like retired legionares." No wonder. Annabeth thought, it would be a godly record if all these people were half bloods and they didn't die. After, Terminus gave back their weapons, thankfully. Annabeth was worried he had put them in flames. As they walked, they knew more of each other.

Hazel boldly said, "So, what's the story of Percy?" Percy blushed.

Annabeth beamed. "Well, he found Zeus, ah, Jupiter's lightning bolt, went into the Sea of Monsters to save Grover, rescue me and held the weight of the sky, went in the Labyrinth, and single handily fought a whole Titan army, and ..." She faltered. She still remembered the final fight on Mount Olympus, and Luke dying, though she wants nothing to do with him now. Percy, Thalia, and Grover noticed her look, and finished her sentence by describing the final stand. Thalia jokily told the Romans about the underwater kiss, that a camper had told her about.

Annabeth blushed and smiled. "Did I mention he took a dip in the River Styx?"

Percy turned bright red. "I had help from you guys. By the way, I don't have the invincible on me any more. When I came here, the River Tiber made me vulnerable again." Annabeth's eyes stopped shining. She glanced at Percy's shoulder and hesitantly touched it. Percy shifted uncomfortably. "I believe you Seaweed Brain." Percy grinned and whispered, "Hera's butt is going stay away from you from now on."

He kissed her on the cheek.

Thalia and Piper smiled. Thalia said, "Are you two love birds done?" Percy pulled away and said, "Come on, Pinecone Face. Don't we get more time?" Thalia grinned. "You will, in a minute. Hazel, why don't you show us more? Let's leave them at the lake.

Annabeth and Percy stood together, alone. Annabeth looked at Percy.

"Percy, how did your memory come back while Jason's didn't? Percy looked at the ground. Then, he told her how he had a deal with Phineas, and drank the gorgon blood. He drank the wrong one, but Gaea changed Percy's fate. Annabeth play punched him. "YOU IDIOT! You could have died!" Percy smiled. They shared stories of what had happened during the eight months. Percy ended it with, "If Hera shows up again, I'll give a godness sized bruise on her head. She made me lose eight months of you and Camp Half Blood! Eight months!"

Annabeth hugged him, but she lose balance, and they fell into the camp lake. Percy was dry, while Annabeth was wet. Percy urged the water to bring them up shore. Annabeth was soaking wet from head to toe. Percy couldn't shut up, and kept laughing. Annabeth started to grin too.

It was good to be with Seaweed Brain again.


	3. Piper

**The usual: I DON'T OWN HOO OR PJO OR ANY MATTER WITH RICK RIORDAN. THANKS! PLEASE, PLEASE, PRETTY PLEASE WITH NECTAR SYRUP ON TOP, REVIEW! I RESPECT ALL CHARACTERS OF RR. Little note: ****I'm sooooo hyper lately. I'm starting to be like the Party Ponies! To all the demigods out there: I'm really sorry that I didn't write Chapter 3 sooner. I was too caught up with other stuff to even touch my laptop! Sorry for the people waiting. This is my longest chapter.**

MinervaAthena1235: Yeah! I'm doing that on Annabeth's 2nd chapter. P.s, since ur a Jeyna, I'll spill the beans. Piper will find out about Jason and Reyna talking and will get in the middle of the situation. Dunno who will win Jason.

" " : Yeah, I'll finish it.:) If I don't, or if I don't finish it before Riordan's story comes out... I will respect Rick's story and not copy it.

awesomegirl : I'm updating right now. I'll mention Nico, but he won't be saved till Rome.

Demigod2578 and kiwihead136 Oh my gods! Thank you!

Anime Princess: I'm making a decision for next chapter to be about Jeyna and Jiper! (mostly Jeyna)

**Thanks for reviewing! I'm expecting at least 30 reviews!** If you want me to move on to Chapter 4, please review more! **P.s, Hermes, can you hurry up with the delivering?**

* * *

><p>Piper<p>

They left Annabeth and Percy alone by the lake.

Piper was feeling miserable, but she didn't dare tell anyone that. From the past month, Jason didn't pay any attention to her. Any! He warned her couple of times that the future would bad for them, but Piper didn't care. She just wanted to be with Jason.

After that, Jason always sat alone at the campfire, and spent time alone. Piper could sense his memories were coming back, which made Piper happy for him and sad for her. Then, when they came off the ship, Jason didn't pay attention to her and ran off to find Reyna. Her stupid head told her, he missed his old friends. But somewhere in Piper's heart, she wanted Jason to notice her too. They had been on a quest together, and had been friends ever since.

Will Jason ever… kiss her?

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard Leo say, "Hey, what's my nickname? Am I the supreme commander of the Argo 2 and leader of awesomeness?"

Piper laughed and said, "You're repair boy." Leo said, "Beauty Queen!" Piper scowled, but she really wasn't that mad. She kinda got used to the stupid name. "Go hit a wall Leo!" He did.

Thalia explained that Piper was a charm speaker, which meant she could tell anyone to do something. Piper thought, if she's a charm speaker, could she charm speak Jason to like her? She smacked herself. You're beginning to be like Drew, she scolded herself.

Leo came back, dazed and heard part of the conversation. He announced to the Romans proudly about his fire power. He showed his whole body in flames without turning into a big pile of Leo styled ashes. Hazel quickly touched her left pocket of her jacket. There was something bulgy inside. The chubby boy with baby fat… Frank? Yes, Frank, the demigod of Ares, whatever…Piper felt like laughing again. Anyways, Frank turned deathly pale and almost collapsed. Frank muttered, "I'm okay. Got dizzy for a second."

When they made sure he was okay, they continued talking. Thalia mentioned she had lightning powers. Hazel asked if she could fly like Jason. Thalia immediately stops talking and blushed. "No…" she said.

The others asked Hazel, and Frank if they had any special powers. Frank looked really uncomfortable, but Hazel said something in his ear.

Frank took a deep breath. He closed his eyes and scrunched up his face and tried to flap his hands, like a bird. Leo snorted and laughed. "Is he trying to learn how to fly?"

Frank opened his eyes and frowned. Hazel whispered to him again. He frowned. He glanced at them. There was a long silence. Frank nodded and said, "Uh… I'm a shape shifter. Look." Frank closed his eyes. Slowly, he transformed into a weasel.

Hazel grinned so wide that Piper thought her mouth would peel off. "Yeah! I saw him turn into a black bear, eagle, seal, and an elephant that he gave indigestion to!" Everyone stared at him, stunned. Frank turned as red as a rose and seemed if he was going to melt into the ground.

Thalia turned to Hazel. "What about you?" Hazel turned away. I don't have any. As soon as she said that, gold bars popped up from the soil. Leo gasped. "GOLD!" He reached down to pick it up but Hazel swatted his hands away. "The gold might kill you!" she exclaimed nervously. Piper was confused. Kill him? Thalia thought the same thing. "How?" Frank quickly said, "It's cursed?" He blushed. Why would it be cursed if the Romans used gold weapons? Piper thought, maybe Romans had a rule like; never ever, ever touch plain gold or you'll turn into poop or something.

Percy and Annabeth appeared at that moment, with Annabeth dripping wet while Percy was perfectly dry. Percy said, "Took an unplanned swim in the lake."

Annabeth had told Piper that Percy could control water. She wished she had powers like that, instead of luring people with charmspeak. Percy seemed really friendly too. He did have the same aura like Jason, not like the Big Three kind of thing, but… sadness or quietness. She heard from Annabeth about all his quests during travelling on the Argo 2. Must be a good friend to have around with.

Piper snapped out of her thoughts again when Percy agreed about the so called cursed gold, and said, "I wouldn't touch it either." Annabeth looked at him quizzically. Hazel said quickly, "It's nothing... Just please don't touch it. It um... has something to do with Pluto I guess..." She ddn't finish what she wanted to say. She looked up, and forced herself to smile brightly. "Come on!" She sprinted ahead.

They came across a stable. Was that books on the roof? There was a big pile, enough for a book sale.

Frank annouced, "This is the stable, where the unicorns sleep. They're in the field grazing now... Uh... we don't actually use the unicorns, use them for curing. Tyson the Cyclops, Ella, and the hellhound sleeps here now. Leo started to laugh. "Man, do the unicorns look like My Little Ponies? Do they have rainbow wings? Do they?" Frank stared at him and shook his head slowly as if it was the most ridculous thing in the world. Annabeth asked out of curiousity, who was Ella. Percy nudged her again and said he'll explain later. In the stables, there was a brown, sleek horse.

Piper wondered if that was a unicorn. Hazel plastered a smile on her face. "Arion! Uh, this is my horse. I'm not bragging, but he's the fastest horse in the universe!" The horse neighed. Percy shuddered. "Yeah, fastest horse. Though, it's the best horse that can swear and piss you off." Frank added, "And Arion can make you throw up too." The horse neighed again. Percy frowned, and turned to Hazel, who was whispering something to it. He yelled, "Hazel, can you please tell Arion to shut up and put a bar of soap in his mouth?"

Hazel kept talking to it. Frank explained that she was the only one who could tame it. She then fished out a piece of gold out of the ground and gave it to Arion, who munched it as if it was as soft as butter. Piper did not want to see the teeth. Piper blurted out, "So, are you the only one who can touch gold? Like plain gold?" Hazel stood up aruptly and nervously nodded. "Just don't touch it." Annabeth said, "Is that why you're not using the gold sword? You're using a carvus? (whatever its called... i don't have the book with me right now, so I'm just gonna put that in." Hazel nodded.

The eight finished their tour at a cobbled stone road, with a sign that said, VIA PRAETORIA. There were alot of other signs too, but one said: HADES 2310 MILES, and it was straight down, into the earth. Beside it, there were two beautiful houses with amazing architecture on it. There was a sign in Latin saying, "Praetor houses." Piper's heart sank. She realized that Reyna's house was beside Jason's. Piper scowled. "Of course you idiot! They're both praetors!" Percy said that he couldn't take Jason's house, so he slept in the Fifth Cohort, like always.

There was also many rows of shops selling foods and amory, just like in the beautiful city they been at earlier. But, the most impressive was a two story white marble building with a columned portico. There were guards, and a massive purple banner, saying, SPQR. Percy mumbled, "This is the principia. Its the headquarters of Camp Jupiter, and Reyna's office.

The guards were glaring at them, so Hazel cleared her throat and walked further on the road.

The group had entered a road with five gleaming buildings with Roman designs scribed on them. Frank explained that the buildings were like cabins. Piper thought, just like at Camp Half Blood. Though they had way more cabins. There was a cement building with puddles near the entrance and steam pouring out. Kids came out with wet hair and towels. Annabeth guessed, "Baths?'' Percy nodded and grinned. "Wait until you go there! Its awesome!" Piper did think they had a better baths rather than CHB's simple little showers, like at a camp in the wilderness.

Piper could tell Annabeth was deeply fascinated and awed. Piper did think that Camp Jupiter was cool, and way better than Camp Half Blood. I mean, this place covered more than a quarter of San Francisco! There was campers walking around with golden swords, wearing purple t-shirts, like the one Jason wore eight months ago. He had wore it today just for the Romans to recognize him.

Leo asked if they only had five gods that claimed them. Hazel laughed. Piper had noticed she had kept her eyes on him the whole way. "No, the different Cohorts take you in once you arrive from the Wolf House." Piper knew about the Wolf House, because her, Leo and Jason had freed Hera and met Porphyrion there last summer.

Piper had heard Jason murmur, "Cohorts" on the ship when he saw this building. It had a golden Roman numeral on it. A five? Frank told them this was the Fifth Cohort.

Hazel showed them their bunks, which was pushed into a small room, maybe for storage. There were boxes piled in a corner that looked like it hasn't been touched in years. It was dusty, like it hasn't been used in a long time. Percy didn't have a bunk in there, but he insisted that he would sleep on the floor.

Leo was all stroked about Reyna."She must be the most beautiful daughter of all daughters of Baloney!_" _Annabeth rolled her eyes. Annabeth grunted, "Its Bellona. Not that I would care." Piper had the same feelings too. Reyna wasn't exactly the Top 10 Roman girls of all time. Grover bleated nervously. He was chewing a pillow now. "I'm not looking forward to seeing Hylla." Percy grumbled, "She doesn't respect guys. Grover let out a nervous laugh and chewed on his tin cans. Thalia grumbled too, but disagreed. "What if you misunderstood her? Hey, I'm a hunter of Artemis. I shouldn't be talking or paying attention to you (Percy), Leo, and Grover. Jason's my brother, so that doesn't count. Still, you're my friends. Maybe she's doesn't like you or something." Percy took that as a second thought.

Piper noticed Annabeth and Percy were clutching their hands together the whole time, and they kept glancing at each others like they might go Poof! and dissapear.

Thalia stared at Percy. Thalia wondered, "Percy, why did you regain your memory while Jason didn't?"

Percy and Annabeth exchanged glances.

Percy then told the story of the gorgon blood and the quest to save Thanatos. Percy described what Death had look like. All of them cracked up. Annabeth wiped her eyes. "Really, Seaweed Brain? A really buff Cupid? You're dumber than a drunken god!" (Seriously, I had nothing to compare, so excuse me and blame the Muses on my bad statement.)

Piper thought, Thanatos… He was Death, she thought. Her dad and her had laughed when they saw the picture of Thanatos on the mythology book they had bought. So he really did look like "Hottest Male of the Week" in Muscle Magazine. She thought, he prevented the dead from escaping. She spoke up. "That'll explain during the little invasion on the third day we were on the ship. Before that, the dead kept rising. After we eventually killed the army of Earthborn, they, thankfully melted into brown pieces of Playdoh. " Everyone nodded.

All of sudden, Hazel appeared in the doorway. "Percy? Tyson, Ella, and your um… pet are outside waiting.

All of us went outside again. There was Tyson, Mrs. O'Leary, and a red harpy fluttering above them. The red harpy was pretty, if you minus the fact she was a harpy. It screeched when the group came out.

It glanced at Annabeth, and recited, "_Wisdom__'__s __daughter __walks __alone. _You're wisdom's daughter_. _I like cheese. " Annabeth turned pale and looked away. She seemed like she seen a ghost.

Grover frowned. "What did she just say? What was the red harpy talking about? Why did she say I like cheese? Cheese enchiladas!"

Piper glanced at Annabeth and hoped she had an answer. Her face was extremely painful. Percy came to her rescue and said, "I don't know…" Piper had a feeling he was hiding something. Percy seemed to know the strange phrase, which sounded suspiciously like it was part of a prophecy.

Percy kept on talking. "Let me introduce you to Ella. Well, she's a harpy. With red feathers." Above, Ella the harpy squawked and crowed, "Ella. My name is Ella. Aella in Latin. Ella doesn't like cheese. Ella likes cinnamon and macrobiotic jerky."

All that time, she was looking at Tyson without blinking. Piper thought Ella could be the prettiest harpy of all harpies. Tyson looked at her and looked like he won a thousand dollars. He blushed. Piper could sense he had a crush on the harpy.

Tyson said loudly, "Ella is nice to me." Ella also blushed and squawked.

Hazel frowned. "I'm not offending you guys, but... when we were in Mendocino, when we saw the army marching through, we saw a horde of centaurs, by the way, who had horns, ready to take down us with the giant Polybotes. Percy told us they were good, but we want to know more."

Now, Annabeth frowned. "I only heard of the Party Ponies. They're, well, centaurs who are… crazy. Weird. Drunk. They have different chapters throughout the U.S, and other foreign countries. But... there is one centaur that is not that crazy. His name is Chiron. He's a trainer at... uh... Camp Half Blood, our camp." Piper tried to imagine centaurs drunk, fighting against monsters. She couldn't imagine it, and especially not with Chiron... Annabeth suddenly seemed like something dawned on her. She gasps. "Yes… No, can't be. They're so rare." As if she was talking to herself or something.

All of a sudden, the boy they met earlier, the one that was drunk with… Kool Aid?

He stumbled into Piper and drooled all over her. He poured the whole goblet onto his face and the surrounding area… which included Piper's face.

Piper wanted to punch Red Boy, but she held back. He gurgled and spat out some of the red liquid onto Piper's face.

Leo was flickering with flames now. He seemed like he was ready to collapse on the cobblestone road and roll around like an Erymantian boar.

The guy grinned like a mad scientist. "Hey, Hazel. Hi, Centurion Frank. Praetor Reyna wants you immediately at the mess hall. Don't be late. Graeci…." He gurgled again. The goblet was empty, but the cup filled itself. He drank the whole thing and giggled. "Mind your manners!" He ran off, his whole face red with Kool-Aid.

Frank smiled brightly.

"That was Dakota. Senior Centurion of Fifth Cohort. Come on Greeks. Let's don't be late, or Reyna's dogs will chomp us to pieces."

* * *

><p><strong>So! What did you think? Please review! Blame me if Piper sounds too like... AphoridteDrew. I had to put those lovey dovey feelings in in order for the story to be exciting. Yes, I know, in SON, Percy told Frank and Hazel 'bout the centaurs, and Cyclops and stuff. But, I'm doing this so they would get a better understanding. Yes, they will travel to Camp Half Blood (Only the seven plus Thalia and Grover)**

**Yours from Camp Jupiter. percyjackson987 **


	4. Leo

**What's up people? I am very sorry that I didn't update in a long time. Sick, homework and personal stuff. I'm sorry. Okay, now I'm going to promise on the River Styx that I will do each chapter from now on in two and a half weeks of time. Anways, thanks for the reviews! I feel so happy. Plus, there were over 300 vistors to my story! Thanks to people around the world! Oreos for you! P.S, as you should know, I seem like a Jeyna fan. Well, truthly, I am, but I'm okay with both. And, in Riordan's Son of Neptune, he referred it often as Jeyna. So yeah... I made some mistakes (nothing major neither minor) after I read SON for the sixth time. So, recently I been through my sixth stage of writing/revising... *I should pay attention more* If you want, go back and read it. Might make more sense, more detail, and more of a visualizing comprehension of the Roman camp.**

**Great News! I DO own PJO and HOO! Yah! Take that Rick Riordan! 1 HOUR LATER... Okay... I... surrender... (sigh) I don't own PJO AND HOO...**

* * *

><p>Leo<p>

Leo was tinkering with some metal bits that he had kept in his pocket. He was busy arranging them into a miniature Argo II while he was wondering about the Roman girl, Hazel. The one that, when she saw Leo, blushed all over and started blabbering to him. Was Leo that hot? Hazel seemed familiar in a way. He didn't remember meeting her in person before, but he seemed to see her in a photo once, or… in a memory.

The eight walked to the building where Frank said that they would have dinner.

Frank's mother must have fed him fifty cans of baby food when he was born. Or, his mother had "problems" and POOF! Out came out a baby with an over size stomach. Did he mention that Frank had a um… _rather_ babyish face even though he was what, sixteen?

Leo took a peek inside the slab of brick building. Inside the mess hall, there were war banners and some standards with SPQR on them on one wall. There was a pole in the middle of the wall, with a golden eagle perched on it. Hazel proudly said it was the Twelve Legion Fulminata, as if the eagle was their pride or something. Instead of picnic tables like at Camp Half Blood, there were sofas. A lot of couches, with low tables, Roman style. All the Romans were lounging on them, eating their food, chatting among their selves. There was one table that, had maybe, seating for only two people. Percy said it was the Praetor table. Did Leo mention, that in the air, there were hurricanes of food?

Frank yelled, "DUCK!" Everyone ducked, except for Leo. He thought Frank meant "duck", as in the yellow little thing with webbed feet that says, "Quack quack!".

That little mishappen caused him to have a plateful of food balanced on his head, while some Caesar salad hurled itself onto Leo's curly (and very tangled) hair. Everyone laughed, but especially the girl Hazel. Hazel, half still grinning, told everyone, but mostly Leo, that there were invisible wind sprits called aurae that made the campers food. They sent it flying in the air. If you get up and not see where you were going, then you would be ponged by could see bits of a ghostly light blue elfish faced girl that looked like Mellie, a wind nymph, who had then served as Aeolus's assistant on Jason, Piper and Leo's quest, but thanks to them, she was fired. But, on the bright side, she became Beauty Queen's dad's personal assistant. She (the aura) was dressed in a white plain dress scowling at Leo. Suddenly, the wind itself slapped Leo in the face. Like literally slap. Leo flinched, and yelped, "OW!"

The plate then dropped to the floor, but they cleaned their self up. The whole room was staring at the Greeks. Leo felt himself blush beet red and he heard Piper behind him mutter, "Repair Boy, always such an idiot." Hazel cleared her throat and said, "Nothing, go back eating!" They did, but talked quieter and some people kept sneaking glances at Leo.

Frank said the back of the hall was where the Fifth Cohort sat, since they took least honor. Leo blurted, "Why?" Frank glanced at him. Percy told Leo that the whole story, in exact order. Leo nodded, only understanding bits of pieces.

There was only one table vacant. Frank told them to sit in the corner. It was casted in shadows and was beside the overloading smelly garbage aurae kept dumping smelly leftovers in it, which made the group duck each time. Once in a while, it'll become empty by itself, but it'll quickly be refilled with more dump.

Thalia, oh the beautiful Thalia, grumbled something about the Romans having no respect for the Greeks and calling the Romans idiotic warriors in Ancient Greek. (A/N: I'm sorry if that was OCC, I just want that to be pointed out.)

Frank and Hazel went to sit with the Kool Aid maniac who gurgled on Piper. Score 1 for him, 0 for Beauty Queen. Suddenly, Leo's favourite appeared right in front of him: tacos with chili, his mom's style. He sighed and dug in.

Everyone else's meal appeared too. He saw Percy had blue soda. Leo wondered what it tasted like. The sea god's son was talking to Annabeth, and they were laughing together, as if Percy had never disappeared. Grover was chewing on the table.

None of them noticed Leo's #1 interest on his Top 10 Hottest Girls of All Time List walked in with another girl that looked like her, but she was in a black leather jump suit with a chained golden belt on her waist. Reyna had her chin up and Jason was behind him looking boldly at everyone else.

Hylla went to a table with girls all in black jumpsuits. Leo wanted to bolt and go right to the table to talk to the group of girls. But, he then decided better when he saw that they were cleaning their daggers and one petite girl was throwing knives. A skinny guy with a teddy bear from the table next to the Praetor table stood up, smirking.

Jason glared at him and his eyes had a weird glint in them, but the glint disappeared when he saw Leo and the crew sitting in the corner.

He came towards them, with Reyna behind him. She kept glancing at Annabeth with a very serious dagger look, which made Leo like her even more, not the fact she was pissing Annabeth, the fact that she looked so HOT when she was angry.

At that moment, Piper stopped digging in and looked glumly at her black bean soup. Wow, she's over reacting about Reyna.

Reyna said towards Percy formally, "Praetor Percy, it is your duty to sit with the other praetor during meals. You too, Jason." Percy shook his head. "Reyna, I'm going to sit with my friends today. I will sit at the Praetor table tomorrow." Reyna stared at him. "That is very … disrespectful and unpraetor like of you, Percy." Jason said a few words to the group. "I'm going to sit beside Reyna today, talk more about the war and plans for Camp Jupiter."

They walked away to the center table, sitting down, with Reyna glancing at the group coldly. Thalia spoke up. "She needs some chill pills." Percy sighed.

Reyna rose up, surveying the crowd in the room. She cleared her throat very loudly, and yelled, "Romans!" Leo thought that her voice was very rich. Immediately, the room fell silent.

Leo could only hear the aurae swishing back and forth across the room. Something sloshed into the stinky garbage can beside Leo. Gross! Not cool man, not cool, thought Leo. Smelled like an onion and liverwurst sandwich with onion soup.

Yuck.

While Leo was gagging, Reyna began to talk in a confident and loud voice. "Fellow Romans, and… Greeks…" She started, saying the word "Greeks" if it was very foreign to her. She continued, saying, "As you know, the six Greek warriors had arrived in their golden ship as they so called," She had a sour look. "the Argo II". People in the room said, "We can do better!". Leo was hurt. What are they saying about his precious little, well, big, baby? "Anyways, they had also brought our beloved formal praetor: Jason Grace!" The whole room was about to blow. Everyone was cheering and stamping their feet, saying, "Jason! Jason!"

Jason stood up and smiled. He motioned Percy to go up with him. Percy looked hesitant, but he started to walk to the center of the room. Leo heard him whisper to Annabeth, "Trust me, its hard looking dignified in a purple blanket."

Leo loved this guy. Great sense of humor. Leo had a feeling that they might become friends soon.

Percy Jackson went up. Everyone clapped and said his name when he strolled beside Jason, but not as wild as their reaction to Jason. Reyna said, "Jason and Percy had decided that Percy will be the praetor for now, and Jason maybe will once become Praetor again when Gaea is once defeated again!" The crowd's mood dimmed just a little, but it was still wild about Percy being praetor. The two sat down, Percy coming down to their table. Annabeth grasped Percy's hand.

Reyna spoke again after the crowd quieted down. She told the Greeks to introduce themselves to those who had not met them upon their arrival.

Once Leo said his name, everyone laughed at him. Oh, the pity of food.

Reyna said, "Greeks, will you accept to play the war games? If yes, you may be with the Fifth Cohort..." the Fifth Cohort groaned. "And... Praetor Percy." Percy stood up. "I thought the praetors were referees. Reyna shook her head. "One, not two, Percy. Jason... will you accept?" Jason nodded his head. Reyna turned to the Greeks. Annabeth stood up. "What kind of war game?" Octavian smirked at her with a look that said, _look at these idiots. They don't even understand what a war game is! _Reyna sniffed and explained how they played. Leo arrupted, "So... Capture the Flag, I guess?". Leo thought of it as Capture the Flag at camp. Percy nodded. Leo and the others traded glances. They finally nodded. "We will accept the challenge.", said Thalia. Reyna said, "Very well. We will continue with the team selections after dinner." Most of the Romans muttered something about "stupid Greeks", "we'll show them", "they are so gonna lose", and "wait until they know the history of Fifth Cohort losers".

After, Reyna closed that manner and moved to a far more serious one.

Percy stood up, reminding everyone, about Hera's gamble for the world to reunite and fight Gaea. "Remember, Hera or Juno, had gambled. She erased Jason's memory, which is still recovering. She took mine, and mine came back. Her idea was to reunite the two camps, so we have the power to close the Doors of Death, which is located in Rome. That will also convince Zeus, or Jupiter, whatever, to let us demigods fight in the war!"

Everyone murmured in agreement, except for a handful of people and Stuff Animal Dude. "Beware Greeks with bearing gifts! They are going to attack us, just like how the Trojan War happened! Fall in order!" he said in a shrill and unusually high voice.

Leo shook his head in disbelief. Did they look like they were in a gigantic horse, ready to kill? I don't think so.

Reyna spoke in a strict voice, "Octavian. They are not going to fight. Percy had promised under his life. Jason had accepted them as a home. And, they did not kill Jason when they found out he was Roman either." Leo glanced at Jason. Jason was looking the same way, and Jason nodded, as if he understood what Leo was about to ask. His face read, _I __told __her __everything_.

Octavian scowled.

Jason told the Romans how he was one hundred percent sure that the Greeks will hold their will.

He stood up again, and turned to the visiting group. "Um.. you will right? This is my real home. Camp Half Blood is my home too. Can you guys swear on the River Styx?" Percy nodded. "We will. We swear on the River Styx that we will not betray the Romans and will hold our promise." The others and Leo repeated what Percy said.

Reyna sighed. "Well, that means something."

Percy, Annabeth, and Jason remained standing while the others sat down quietly.

Jason said again, "The seven demigods of the Great Prophecy will have to travel to both camps, I think. To protect both camps. After all, they're both my home, and Percy's. They might weaken the power of gods if they kill all demigods, which only leaves the gods. Hera had said on our quest that in order to defeat the giants, we will have to cooperate: demigod and god; killing the giants. We…" he exchanged looks with Annabeth. "We think that there will be an invasion at both camps. If we don't close the Doors of Death quickly, well, maybe Gaea will have the strength to rise fully and is invulnerable. The giants will rise too, sending the world in chaos."

There was a nervous ripple. Everyone seemed a little afraid and were whispering to one other.

Annabeth spoke up: "Well we do know who the quest takers are. Leo and Piper from Camp Half Blood. Hazel, and Frank from Camp Jupiter (A/N: Percy told her about the quest remember?) and lastly, Jason Grace and Percy Jackson from both camps. The seventh… well, Jason and the Greek camp had suggested for me to come along. If righted, please raise your hand."

She sat down, looking at the ground.

Silence again.

Hazel, Frank and Percy stood up. "We're counting on you, Annabeth." Percy grinned. "Besides, she's the smartest girl I know. She'll watch our backs, especially mine."

The rest of the Roman camp broke into chaos, yelling that Annabeth shall not go on the quest, but Reyna or Octavian would.

Reyna yelled, "SILENCE! If Percy will be gone, and he is one praetor, who shall look after the camp? Besides, I don't want to go on the quest. I do have a feeling that… _she..._ is the seventh quest taker. I shall not interfere with fate."

Octavian stood up abruptly.

Reyna gave him a cold, steely look. "You will not interfere either!" she spat at him, ready to pull out her weapon. Jason barked, " During the eight months when I was at the Greek camp, all you do is pester Reyna. You want to become the praetor in my absence. Does that help anything? Does that defend Rome?"

Reyna was shocked to hear Jason defend for her. But, for a small milisecond, Leo thought he saw that Reyna was pleased. Jason walked to her side and gave Stuff Animal Dude the coldest glare you can get from the son of Zeus. Reyna's eyes seemed to soften a bit, but just for a millisecond. Here comes some action, thought Leo. Beauty Queen must have noticed too, because she looked as if she was going to hump into a sack, and Thalia's nose was flaring. Jason sure is Leo's old friend, but now, Leo could tell his Roman side, with him wanting to pull out his sword, his thoughts in descision and he WAS kind of leader like. Like Commando Jason or something.

Reyna was about to add something but was interrupted by a pudgy skinny boy that seemed to be afraid of Reyna, Octavian, Percy and Jason.

Octavian demanded, "What are you doing, Acetous? You're supposed to be on duty along with Mira. Now scram!"

Boy, Leo silently thought, how harsh of you, Octavian.

The so called boy called Acetous trembled and said, "Praetor Reyna, and Praetor Percy! There is a troop of monsters outside! The forum is catching fire!"

Immediately, everyone was alert and rushing about getting their weapons. Percy came toward them, with a celestial bronze sword held in his hands. Hazel and Frank too.

Annabeth had told Leo that Percy's sword was called Riptide, and could morph into a pen. Awesome. But Captain Leo could make better weapons! Leo wanted to make something uliminate and cool. Hm. Taco gun? Hammer swinger?

Percy nodded grimly towards the outside, where they could already hear fighting and fire spreading. There was yelling and Reyna on her Pegasus yelling orders at the campers.

"Well, we better go outside and join them. I guess we should go help them, instead of standing here. Just like the good old times." Annabeth, Grover and Thalia smiled (A/N: I included Thalia because Percy was familiar with her)." Everyone was out there now. Jason was no where to be seen, probably with Reyna. Leo had to admit, Jason seemed to have a relationship with Reyna, so never mind Reyna being Leo's girlfriend (A/N: THEY ARE NOT, HE JUST ASSUMES.). Grover held a stick, and his pipes and bleated again. Annabeth nodded grimly, like when she went into a battle. " Let's go Seaweed Brain. Try not to die." She gave a quick kiss on Percy's nose. Leo was about to smirk and say a lovey dovey joke, but he was afraid annabeth would kick his butt.

And the seven went into battle.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, was that good? Please review, at least 45 to 50! And, no flames but other kinds of reviews allowed. Get ready to review! You can do it in any langauge, I can still read it. (or try) BTW, anymonus reviews are allowed. To people I personally know: Smbvi: REVIEW! Curly Hair: You too... Others: Repeat what I say: REVIEW!<strong>

Click the Review button at the end.

WARMER...

WARMER...

HOTTER...

YOU'RE BURNING IN A OVEN NOW...

HOTTER THAN APOLLO'S CHARIOT!

YOURE THERE! Okee, just click it now!

**From Camp Jupiter's Fifth Cohort,**

**percyjackson987 **


	5. ATTENTION: AUTHOR'S NOTE

THIS IS AN AUTHOR'S NOTE:

I am very sorry for not completing Chapter 5 earlier. But I can't do it now, due to family matters every day. Also, it is also because I am building my next story, Life after Circe's Island. You guessed it. It's about Reyna and Hylla, and the freeing of Blackbeard's men (thanks to Percy and Annabeth). You will find out Reyna's fate in Camp Jupiter and Hylla's way to the Amazons. There will be Jeyna, since I myself am one.

Thank you very much to Flamepaw for the constructive cristism and I will fix it later in the week. No, this is not the actual Chapter 5. This is an author note!

Anyways, I am mostly finished Chap 5. I will credit ShineBrighterThanStars and Flamepaw! People had been adding this to favorites and subscribing, Thank you for taking your time to review! It really makes my day!

May the odds ever be in your favor, (I like The Hunger Games!)

Percyjackson987


End file.
